A Party for the New Year
by honeydrips
Summary: Post-BreakingDawn. Big New Years Eve Party at the Cullen's. Nessie and Edward's POV. One-Shot. So read and review!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: MossGrl615 and I wrote this together. She deserves most the credit :) Go Fave her as well! AND REVIEW! Tell us if you want more collab's! (maybe a lemon) anyway read, enjoy, and review**

**Disclaimer: its 2011 and I STILL don't own twilight! ugh Stephenie Meyer how I envy your life.  
**

**Edward's POV**  
This had to be one of the silliest human traditions. Alice had insisted of throwing a huge party, which brought no surprise to anyone. She had invited the Denali coven over which meant a jealous Bella. It was kind of interesting to watch Bella being possessive around Tanya. She was sitting on my lap with her arms locked around my neck.  
She had given me a speech all day about letting Nessie hang out with those wolves without controlling her. But just because she's a teenager doesn't mean she should be allowed to do anything she wants. It was Alice who had convinced me when she promised she would watch out for her while so I could attend to my beautiful wife for the evening without stressing out.  
I kissed Bella's cheek tenderly and she faced me with a smile. She was looking gorgeous in a new black dress Alice had recently purchased for her. Bella was arguing all morning not wanting to wear it. Thank god she did because it showed her legs and framed her body perfectly. I wrapped an arm around her waist and leaned her in closer.  
"This party is a joke."  
"Not having fun?" I teased.  
"Well its not the party. I just want to be alone with you. Its my new year I think we should start it out right."  
"We'll have many more to come. Remember we have forever to celebrate. I love knowing you'll be my first kiss and last kiss of every single year."

**Nessie's POV**  
I really did love being around half naked guys, especially when they have massive amounts of liquor in them. Seth was passed out on the couch, poor kid. Paul was opening yet another 24-pack. Sam and Emily left like an hour ago to do god knows what, which made Leah binge drink by herself. Embry, Quil and everybody else where playing beer pong. Jake was drinking but not like everybody else. He only had a couple beers, but I on the other hand… well lets just say, if dad didn't have mom all over him, trying to make that Tanya chick jealous, I would be in deep shit. I've probably had three vodka bottles worth of shots. I was going to get another bottle when strong tanned arms snaked around my waist.  
"Oh, no you don't." Jake was breathing into my ear, and oh dear god was that turning me on! "You drank enough. C'mon lets go inside before Edward gets even more pissed at me. I bet he is gonna kill me for even letting you touch alcohol." I turned around in his embrace, kissing his cheek.  
"Mhm. Jake. Have I ever told you how sexy you are?" Well at least that's what I tried to say, but I slurred all my words together. I'm surprised he even understood me.  
"Yeah, Babe. You have. More than once." I could see a blush under his rusted skin.  
It made me giggle whenever he blushed; he was so damn cute when he did that. "Well good cuz, you're so sexy I just wanna take you right here right now." I nibbled on his earlobe knowing what it would do to him.

**Edward's POV**  
I kissed her lips as she smiled at me.  
She looked over her shoulder and I followed her gaze to Tanya. Her back straightened and I tried to hide my laugh.  
"What?" Bella hissed.  
"No nothing", I smiled at her.  
"She's staring and I don't like it."  
"She's not event thinking about us. She's thinking about the New Year."  
"Don't lie to me."  
"She knows you're my wife, baby its evident to the world you're the only one I see. She'll get over it."  
"You admit she's not over you yet", Bella whispered in my ear at the slip up of my words.  
"What are you trying to prove", I laughed again as she grabbed my neck.  
"I win", she smiled. She dove into my lips and then opened her mouth slightly and let my tongue deepen out kiss and she pushed against me.  
"Edward you're supposed to wait until midnight!" Emmett said walking by.  
Looking who's talking. Emmett and Rosalie had just finished round three in the bedroom. Claiming to be ending the year the way they enjoyed it.  
"Why can't we play their game", Bella purred in my ear.  
"Because I promised Alice I would help her host."  
"Well I'm not planning to get up so you'll be hosting me for the night", Bella laughed.  
I kissed Bella's lips as she bit my bottom lip leaning in closer. I licked her top lip as she moaned silently into me her thoughts clearly far away from the party we were currently in the middle of. Literally sitting in the center.  
"What did I say you two kids", Emmett laughed as he walked towards Rosalie who had walked down the stairs in a new dress, since Emmett shredded the last two in their toast to the end of the year.  
"I think you might have to barge in on them in their next round."  
"Yes starting off the new year by having Rosalie rip off my head. Great thinking my love", she giggled.

**Nessie's POV**  
Jake grunted as I nibbled on his ear and neck, he was trying to not let me get him, but I was going to have my way. "Ness, uhh. Nessie. C'mon. If Edward hears anything in my head right now I'm totally fucked!" His voice had grown husky and rough.  
"Baby, I can make sure you get 'totally fucked'!" I said as I ran my tongue along his neck. Making him shiver in pleasure. I knew he wouldn't last much longer his resolve was slowly crumbling. I ran my finger lightly over his toned chest and hard abs as I started nibbling on his neck, which made him moan with desire.  
"Ness." The way he said my name is that sexy voice was enough to send me over the edge. I lifted my head to stare into his deep brown eyes. I leaned in, and he met me half way. The feel of his warm lips against mine was intoxicating. I slid my tongue on his lower lip, demanding entry. He opened his mouth and our tongues danced together. I moaned into his mouth as his strong hands grabbed my ass. That's when the rest of the pack saw us against the side of the house.  
"WOOOO! Damn Jake! Get it in!" Paul yelled, a little too loud as the rest of the pack howled. I heard footsteps coming from the kitchen towards the backyard.  
"Shit!" I exclaimed staring at the back door waiting for someone to barge through it and start screaming. I sighed in relief when I saw Aunt Alice walking towards us. Jake started to let go of me but just held onto him tighter.  
"You have 90 seconds before your dad and Emmett come out here. So you might wanna separate and Nessie, you might want a breath mint." She said as she pulled a few from her pocked handing them to me. I took them as I stepped away from Jake.  
"I'm so screwed." Jake said as he hung his head.  
"You got that right lover boy." Aunt Alice said as she headed back to the house.

**Edward's POV**  
"Emmett maybe you should get back to Rosalie and not focus on Edward and I", she told him as he walked by about to say something.  
"Well what about you stop trying to get some and watch your daughter who I can't find anywhere!"  
Was that what he was doing walking back and fourth. Nessie was with Jake in the backyard with the rest of those wolves. But what I didn't expect was to find her mind with the thoughts that usually flood Rosalie's.  
I stood up forgetting Bella was on my lap and she would have fell if she didn't have the reflexes to catch herself. I apologized quickly and ran out. Emmett sensing my panic followed loudly behind. Alice was walking in rolling her eyes.  
"Over protective men. Leave her alone."  
"Move Alice", I growled. She sighed stepping to the side.

**Jake's POV**

I heard Edward and Emmett coming outside, but dammit Nessie was turning me on so bad. They way her fingers tangled in my hair, and when she moaned my name, don't even get me started. She was so sexy; I couldn't even brake away from the kiss if I wanted to.

"Don't worry about anything Jake." I said as I wrapped my arms around his neck drawing him in for another deep kiss, but we didn't brake away until it was too late.

I turned to see my Edward and Emmett standing less than a foot away. Their anger visibly fuming out of them.  
When our lips finally separated Nessie refused to let go of me. She kept her tiny hands locked around my neck. Did she want me to die? I looked at Edward, and holy shit was he pissed, if looks could kill. And Emmett wouldn't take his eyes of my hands that were on her lower back.  
"Get your god damn hands off my niece. Now!"  
"Dude chill out. We were just kissing. You can't yell at me for making out with my boyfriend when you and Aunt Rose fuck like rabbits!" I stared down at her in shock. I couldn't believe she must be so shit faced to say that in front of Edward.  
"Excuse me? What did you just say?" Edward looked like he was ready to strangle me and I honestly didn't blame him.

Nessie let go of me and crossed her arms with an annoyed look on her face. "You heard what I said Dad." I took a step back. This situation was starting to become lethal. I knew I should never had let get drink so much.  
"You let her drink?" Edward looked like her was ready to pounce on me and rip my head off.

"Let me? Am I ten? I don't need Jake's permission to drink. And what happened to loosening up on me dad. We made a deal! You can't be on top of my life living it for me."

"The hell you can! I am your father and as long as you live under my house, you'll live by my rules!" He yelled right back at her.

"Well maybe I don't want live here anymore! Maybe I wanna move in with Jake!" Everyone froze and glared at me like it was my idea. Hell i was even shocked she said that.

"You're not going anywhere with him!" I don't know who he was more pissed at me or his daughter.

"You can't control my life dad! I'm the one living it! Not You!" She was pouting now.

"Renesmee Carlie Cullen. Go in the house. Now!" he looked like he was going to yell some more but Bella walked up to Edward grabbing his hands probably trying to calm him down.

"Edward she's drunk. She needs her space. You know she doesn't mean it. Let her go to sleep and we'll deal with this in the morning, calmly."

Nessie was silently pouting. I put my arm around her and whispered in her ear, "Babe calm down. Just go get some rest all right? I love you Ness, goodnight." I gave her temple a quick kiss.

She looked up and kissed my lips before storming into the house with Alice following. I walked back slowly after another death glare from Edward.

"Damn-" Paul began.

"Not now Paul", I hissed as we turned away from the house.

**Nessie's POV**

After I kissed Jake goodnight, I stormed off to my room. I hate it when my dad gets like this! He treats me like I'm five years old! This is total bullshit. Along with arguing with my dad, I feel like shit. My head is pounding and I feel like I'm going to throw up. When I got to my room I fell on the bed and just laid there in my misery.

Aunt Alice walked in my room and came to sit next to me. "How you feeling? You okay?"

"I feel like shit and I think dad is going to kill me." I mumbled into my pillow.

"Don't worry about him Nessie. Your mom got a hold of him and is… um… calming him down." She giggled and I knew exactly what she meant.

"Ew Aunt Alice! That's just gross!" I laughed and then moaned because it made my head hurt even worse, if that was even possible. "Can you look into my future and tell me how bad I'm gonna feel in the morning?" I ask jokingly.

"Oh lets just say, I'll have a bucket and some Advil ready for when you wake up." She said as she left the room. "Night sweetie. See you in the morning. Oh and Happy New Year."

"Yeah. This is a great start to the new year." I mumbled as she closed my door.

I loved my aunt! Her and Aunt Rose weren't as uptight as everyone else. I get that I'm the only kid in the family but they never let me have fun! Mom isn't too bad, she lets me hang out with Jake sometimes and convinces dad to let me live a little. But everyone else is so strict! I guess I'll just take my punishment in the morning, its not like dad and Uncle Em stay mad at me long. I am the little girl. So it is pretty easy to be forgiven. All I have to do is put on my puppy dog face and they just melt.

**A/N: Review! and then go fave MossGrl615 and I. Then get our alerts because we'll have MANY more to come, promise! **


	2. Chapter 2

**So I think my co-writer have decided to add more chapters to this story.**

**I have no idea how long this story will be nor where it will lead to, but we will be sure to make it good and who knows, it may even have some lemons in it!**

**Now review and tell us if you believe we should add more or not and what you want to see!**

**Thank you for your time ;D**


End file.
